Escape Into the Night
by Sane-Insanity-Addiction
Summary: Come Miroku, while its still dark, while the world sleeps. Let us escape and be free from the ties that bind us to the uncertainty of our hearts. Will you run away with me?


Disclamier: I do NOT own Inuyasha!! 

'..' Thoughts ".." Speaking

'Stupid, stupid...I'm so stupid. I seen it coming I knew it was going to happen what was I thinking!' Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha just ran off to see the 'clay-plot' again.

'I don't know why i do this to my self. I'm going to stop. I'm no longer going to cry over someone I can't have who really isn't worth my time!!'

With that Kagome stood up and made her way back to camp. Everyone was sitting around the camp fire. All but the silver hair golden eye hanyou.

Shippo could be hear muttering something about, 'stupid mutts' and 'making Kagome-kaasan cry again'.

Sango was trying to get a certain monk to stop groping her bottom.

Miroku was the first one to notice that Kagome came back into camp.

"Kagome-Sama? Are you all right?" Miroku gazed up at Kagome as if trying to read into her thoughts.

"Hai, Miroku I'm all right. Sorry to worry you all." Kagome smiled. Went to her huge back pack got out her bed roll. Wished everyone a Goodnight and Silently climbed in waiting for sleep to claim her.

"Sango? Do you think Kagome is alright? Inuyasha didn't even care this time he just left" The monk barely got it whispered out before said hanyou came running into camp.

"Oi! What the fuck is that wench doing sleeping I want ramen!!" Huffed said Hanyou who was now getting very angry glares from everyone but the sleeping miko.

"Inuyasha-no-baka!!" Shippo said and a hushed whisper than procced to bite that hanyous ears.

Inuyasha just about had enough. 'I shouldn't feel guilty about seeing Kikkyou, Yeah I didn't do anything wrong. Damn stupid weak wenches'

"Keh!" He hit poor Shippo on the head.

"Wahhhh..."Shippos cry was cut off when Miroku clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Hush, you don't want to wake Kagome do you?"Miroku calmly whisper to the poor kit.

No one mentioned that he dropped "sama" from Kagomes name. They finished up dinner and each of them went to their spot for the night.

Inu-No-Baka in the tree, Sango next to Kirara. With Shippo sleeping curled up in her tail.

The houshi didn't sleep but sat close to Kagome. After waiting till he made sure everyone was asleep and would not wake, He slowly crept closer to the miko.

Kagome felt his presence as he got closer, it was comforting and fimilar something that she always longed for on nights like this.

Miroku shook hes head slowly and silently stood up and picked up the small miko. And walk away from camp far enough the hanyou would not be able to hear.

In the clearing the moon shined brightly as the stars glittered through the skies.

No one knew the houshi and the small miko from the future escaped the worries of the world each chance the got. And Talked about what is to come after the defeat of the vile hanyou he taints the land and the people where ever he goes.

"Miroku? Do you think, It would be okay to just love another and receive their love in return?"Asked Kagome.

At the moment. Miroku could see the hope in her eyes, also love that took him by a surprise.  
When did it happen? When did their escape from the world turn into more that just a friendly way to find comfort? He knew he loved the miko but he was afarid she still loved Inuyasha.

"Its more than okay Kagome, Everyone should get a chance at love even those who choose to ignore something so great in front of them." Commented Miroku.

'I should listen to my advice, I know I no longer love Sango. Shes a true friend and I will always be there but I can no longer take her for my wife in the end.' He's thoughts was cut short when Kagome suddenly stood up.

"Kagome?"He asked quietly.

She turned her eyes like stars her smile so bright she looked like a goddess or an angel of the night.

She held out her hand and he slowly took it un-sure of what she was asking of him, She giggled kissed him sweet and innocent on the lips. Eyes shined with love, giggled and ran off.

"Come Miroku, while its still dark, while the world sleeps. Let us escape and be free from the ties that bind us to the uncertainty of our hearts. Will you run away with me?" This young woman, shyly asked before stealing a kiss and running again. Her laughter like a melody floating throught the air.

He knew, He felt it somehow when she asked him 'Will you run away with me?' she was asking 'Will you love me?'.

'I'm not sure what comes of today or tomorrow, If we will defeat Naraku or My Kazzana take my life. But moments like this, I'll cherish forever with my Miko.' He let his thoughts drift off.

He slowly jogged after the future miko who showed everyone kindness, His miko who showed him it matters not how long your life is. But matters who you spend it with.

Akumu-hime

Please Review , Flames welcomed


End file.
